1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a teaser for fishing, more specifically, to a trolling teaser for attracting fish while trolling.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention pertains to a trolling teaser that is used for trolling for fish. The present invention is an improvement over existing trolling teasers in that it travels through the water without spinning or jumping out of the water. This improvement makes the trolling teaser more effective in attracting fish to a spread.
Trolling teasers can be used to target/attract many different species of fish. Trolling teasers presently in common use include artificial “birds”, strings of small flashing spinners, painted boards and the like. Existing teasers are attached by a line at the front end of the teaser to drag or pull the teaser through the water.
The disadvantages of existing trolling teasers are that they twist or rotate in the water, jump out of the water, dive excessively and or erratically, or that they are not realistic enough to properly attract fish when being trolled.